


Europa

by orphan_account



Category: NSYNC
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange things happen when the moon Europa gets close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Europa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico/gifts).



The evening after, they will wonder about it, why they all had to announce it so formally. Maybe it needed to be said for it to be real. Maybe there was something about the lunar phases, or in the air or water. Maybe it was said to start things. Chris had said it like a dare and maybe they took it to an extreme. Maybe it was just a feeling that they couldn't reveal under normal circumstances because it seemed to be forbidden.

Maybe they've all wanted this for so long and saying it just seemed as convenient an excuse, a time, a something, a place, a nothing, a reason, a motivation as any. All that they will know is that it's difficult to meet each other's eyes. Joey will rest his head on Lance's shoulder. Lance will look out of the window of the private jet and hold Joey closer. Chris will speak to Dani in quiet, measured tones, a faint desire for reconciliation softening the edges of his humour. JC will almost press his face against the window to peer closely at the moon, which will be a slash of crescent light on the sky. Justin will sit on his hands for a while before deciding to take JC's hand.

Sometimes, the value of a connection can only be recognized when oceans dilute it.

* * *

 

Justin laid his head on JC's chest, soothed by the steady rise and fall of it. The floor was hard and uncomfortable beneath him, but he couldn't find the energy to rise. Chris was fast asleep behind him, his bare back touching Justin's. Lance had rested his head on JC's stomach and was fast asleep with Joey spread out like a quilt on top of him.

Justin hesitated before speaking. "Jayce? You asleep?"

"No."

"What the hell did we just do?"

"I don't know."

He found himself comforted by JC's honesty, as clouded as it was with leftover adrenaline and genuine confusion.

"Do you regret it?" Justin asked softly. He raised himself on his elbow so he could meet JC's eyes, inadvertently jostling Chris, who mumbled something before turning and putting an arm around Justin's waist, Chris's hand touching the bare expanse of skin between Justin's navel and cock.

JC looked at him and said, "No."

"You don't sound too sure."

"Neither do you," JC countered gently.

Lance moved just then, turning his head, his breaths a warm rustle of air that blew across JC's skin. JC shivered, his skin getting goose bumps.

"I just, I guess, I don't know how I'll act tomorrow," Justin said.

"I don't either."

Their eyes met, and Justin wanted the world to shrink in that instant. A universe with just the five of them so things could be settled. Everything seemed too big and too spread out right now.

"What time is it?" JC asked.

"1:30," Justin replied. He chuckled a little, which made JC look at him questioningly. "Funny," Justin said, "how this is the only thing I have on."

JC smiled. A companionable silence stilled the air. Justin put his head down on JC's chest, rubbing his cheek on JC's silky skin and relaxing as much as he could.

"I don't think I'm ready to sleep yet," JC said after a few minutes.

"Mind if I stay up with you?"

JC shook his head, then reached for one of the throw pillows that had fallen off the couch. "I wish there was a blanket or something I could reach," JC said. "It might get cold."

"I don't think being cold will be a problem tonight," Justin said as he yawned. He heard JC's slight chuckle and murmur of agreement. He stayed awake for a few minutes until the tiredness seeped deeper. He raised his leg and put it over JC's legs, his thigh brushing JC's cock. He didn't know how many minutes passed before JC's breathing became deep and regular. It lulled him to sleep, just before Joey began to snore.

* * *

 

Lance and Joey took the lead and Justin was grateful for that, because he didn't really have much to go on but desire and a willingness to learn. Joey disappeared for a little while before coming back with a tube of lubricant, which he smoothed over Justin's cock with deliberate strokes.

The coffee table that used to be in the center of the room tipped over a long time ago, the magazines on top of it a collage of color on the hardwood floors. Joey lay back on the space the table used to occupy and spread his legs so that Justin was in between them. Chris was beside Joey on the floor, his hands mapping out Joey's chest.

"What do I do?" Justin asked, his voice a series of gulps of breath.

"This isn't surgery," Chris said before limning Joey's chest with brief, playful kisses. Joey laughed a little before looking at Justin. His eyes seemed glazed with sensation.

"Don't do anything yet," Joey said. He raised his hips off the floor and smiled at Justin. "Now you can do something."

Justin inhaled deeply and slid himself in. Joey had prepared himself so Justin went in smoothly. Justin threw his head back and gasped, unprepared for how tight and glorious it felt.

"Now," Joey said, panting a little. "Now, grab my legs, put them up, it helps both of us, believe me." Justin did as asked. Joey smiled a bit crazily, his face lax with pleasure. "Go nuts, J."

Justin closed his eyes and started thrusting slowly at first, afraid of hurting Joey. With Joey's urging he went faster and was consumed by it, the thrill, the rush, the slick slide of it, the tight warmth. His breaths were loud, harsh gasps that were matched by Joey's own, by Chris's wet, smacking kisses. Justin reined himself in for a second, not wanting this to be over so quickly. He opened his eyes and looked to his left and saw something that only helped push him further along.

JC sat on the couch, staring at Lance whose mouth was obviously doing good, wicked things since JC seemed like he was melting into the scratchy fabric of the couch. He was whimpering a little. His fingers were curled on Lance's head that was bobbing up and down hypnotically.

"Oh," JC said, as if caught by surprise. He raised his head and met Justin's eyes.

Blue on blue. Icy sparks.

Justin thrust into Joey again, who was just about to say something about the lack of motion. Justin kept moving but maintained eye contact with JC, who seemed as transfixed as he was by the moment.

Soon though, the pleasure was too great and Justin had no choice but to close his eyes because it was too much and to see would have been blinding. His body shuddered with release and it was nothing he had ever felt because this was fiery and electric and ten times better than anything he could remember.

* * *

 

"Rules suspended," Joey said huskily, and Lance's eyes immediately changed.

"Let's go to our room," Lance said. They both got up from the couch.

"Rules suspended," Chris said. Joey and Lance looked at him, questions evident in their eyes. "I've always been curious," Chris said. "I want to see." Justin couldn't quite believe it, and JC seemed equally taken aback when Justin turned to look.

"Chris," JC said a bit shakily. He didn't seem to find any other words after that.

"Come on," Chris said. "You two always bitch about how you can't touch in public. How you can't express what you really feel," he paused, rolling his eyes. "This is as public as you're going to get. All of us know." There was an edge of a dare in his voice.

Lance's eyes turned hard before turning to Joey, who responded by tipping Lance's chin up with his finger and thumb and kissing Lance, gently at first. Lance gasped in surprise, but returned the kiss, his hands travelling the expanse of Joey's back before settling one hand on Joey's nape, the other on the back of Joey's head, both hands pressing Joey towards him demanding for more.

Justin stared, hypnotized by the flashes of tongue revealed when they paused for breath, the wet smack of their lips, by Lance's hand trailing down from Joey's nape to chest to the first button of Joey's button fly pants. He chanced a glance at Chris, whose mouth hung open slightly. He turned to JC, who turned to look at him at almost the exact same time. They stared at each other for a brief, hot moment before looking at Joey and Lance again, who seemed to have forgotten that there were other people in the room.

Lance broke off the kiss and looked at Chris with eyes half-closed. "Rules suspended," he said, stretching a hand out to Chris. Chris gulped loudly and stayed utterly still on the couch. Justin looked at Joey, who seemed as surprised by this turn of events as any of them.

"Guys," JC said, puncturing the eerie silence. "What's going on?"

"Your rule, Jayce," Lance said to JC, before turning to Chris again, his hand still extended.

Chris stood up and took Lance's hand. Justin watched with mouth agape, panting slightly. He heard JC doing the same but didn't want to look.

"Lance," Joey said. Lance looked up at Joey. They exchanged looks laden with nuances that only they could interpret, after which Joey turned to Chris, his hand grabbing Chris's belt and tugging, putting Chris between himself and Lance. Joey's mouth hovered above Chris's for a minute or so, where it seemed to Justin that they were just exchanging breaths. Lance put his arms around Chris's waist and started tracing patterns from Chris's nape to ears with his mouth. Chris arched his neck to give Lance more access, and that's when Joey kissed him, Chris gasping an mmph of surprise before kissing Joey back.

"Jesus," Justin said.

He stood up from the couch, sensing rather than seeing JC shoot a glance at him. All he could see was the stretch of Chris's neck, the slick traces of Lance's tongue, all three of them melding in front of him. He felt his body thrum with excitement, and it was suddenly very easy to say,

"Rules suspended."

Justin knelt down in front of them. He felt a little drunk; he felt as if he had only loose control over his muscles. He heard Lance murmur his name, saw them shift their bodies to face him. He went to Chris first, unzipping the fly slowly and carefully.

Joey and Lance started fumbling with their pants, their hands clumsy and unsure. Justin took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes and took Chris gently in his hand first. He took an experimental taste, licking Chris's dick in one smooth, silky motion. Chris jumped a little, hissing between his teeth.

"Fuck, that's good," Chris said.

Justin paused for breath. He turned to JC who looked lost and aroused at the same time and fought the urge to laugh. He went over to JC on his knees on short, stuttered hops. There were sparks on the periphery of his sight like little forked tongues. He buried his face in JC's lap, snuffled around a bit, trying to taste him through the fabric. It was a desperate lust that coursed through him, and he was caught unaware by it, made clumsy by it. He raised his head to look at JC, whose face changed into an expression he had never seen before.

JC cupped Justin's face with his hands and kissed him briefly before saying in a muted tone that nevertheless seemed as loud as a shout.

"Rules suspended."

* * *

 

Nights were quiet at the cottage, with only the chirps of crickets and the hum of the water pump taking water from the lake penetrating the silence. The moon, full and luminous, was an orb both in the sky and on the placid surface of the lake, where it was reflected perfectly. The electric lights on the dock were subdued, casting twin circles of amber on the rough-hewn planks of the dock and on the still waters. An aroma of pine lingered in the air, wafting through with the breeze, which was soft with an undertone of chill. Other lights were about, moving and mysterious. Eyes of nocturnal creatures, the glow of fireflies, sparks from bonfires near and distant.

A forest surrounded the cottage, densely wooded and seemingly impenetrable. Sometimes, in between the chirp of the crickets and the discordant hum of the water pump, owls hooted, adding their voice to those that interrupted the tranquility that settled in this area like a fine layer of snow. Everything here, especially when bathed by moonlight, seemed to glimmer with possibilities that no longer seemed dormant at all. It was easy to believe or not to believe. It all depended on what you wanted.

 

THE END


End file.
